Shy is Cute
by xSoulMasterx
Summary: This is my first one shot. This is an OC and Kakashi one shot. I'm bad at summarys. Sorry. I DON'T OWN KAKASHI. I'M JUST BORROWING. If anyone wants a lemon in the water or at the end or even a KurexAsum oneshot or lemon please message me and I'll make it.


**Snow in the Summer**

Character Information:

Name: Yuki (means Snow)

Clan: Kenchi

Village: She lives in the Village of the Sand.

Age: 19 (I don't know Kakashi's real age, so in this one shot, he is 22)

Hair: Yuki has pure white hair on the top half with red streaks and then the bottom half of her hair is all black.

Eyes: Yuki's eyes are piercing blood reds that become black when she is fighting.

Other: Yuki is just a few inches shorter then Kakashi and her skin is just a few shades darker then her hair. When she was younger her dad took a knife and made a gash from one shoulder, across her back, to the other shoulder.

Piercings and Tattoos: Yuki has a black swirl-like design that starts in the middle of her lower back and swirl around to both of her hips and end there. She has 2 lower ear piercings, 3 studs on her upper right ear and a bellybutton piercing.

Personality: Yuki is a shy girl, who tends to keep to herself.

Weapons of Choice: Yuki loves all sharp objects from the giant sword she carries on her back, to the small senbon needles in her pouches. She excels in Genjutsu.

Wardrobe: She normally wears her red tank top that ends at her rib cage and black underarmour pants for training, but when walking around in town she wears a black t-shirt and a purple hoodie over it and tan cargo pants. She tends to dress like a boy so she can avoid unwanted attention to herself.

Family: Her mother died in childbirth, so her father became an abusive drunk.

Friends: Yuki's best friend is Naruto, even though he is so much younger then her. She always hangs out with the other Jounin when she isn't training with Naruto or going around reading or writing and listening to music.

Past: After the death of her mother, Yuki's father spent most of their money on alcohol. He would go to work, go home and drink all of the alcohol there, then go to the bar and drink till the bartender kicked him out. After she turned 10 and she could cook and clean, he would beat her after he got home from the bar. One day, she ran away from home and found the Village of the Leaf. She would do the work no one else would do until she finally got a job at the ramen shop cleaning the tables and helping in the kitchen, as you could imagine she met Naruto there. So when she got enough money she got an apartment by herself and started going to the academy. She quickly learned all that she could and became the best in the class. She would never talk to anyone during class but she quietly admired Kakashi from afar. Yuki slowly started talking to Kurenai and Iruka.

**STORY**

Yuki POV:

I had been walking down the path leading to the training grounds for about 20 minutes now. I decided that I was going to train for a few hours, and then go pick up Naruto and go for some ramen. Naruto had lived with me for a few years now, so whenever he was done training with Kakashi and the rest of team 7, I would go and pick him up and get some ramen. After I finally arrived at the spot I normally train at, on the side of a lake, I started to set up my gear. I stretched and started training; about 1 hour into my training I heard Naruto yelling. I decided to sneak up on his team and see how well they were doing in their training.

I started jumping from tree to tree, silently following Kakashi and his team. There was a bird alarming my presence so I decided to put a Genjutsu around the area so nothing could give my location away. Creating a few clones, I spread them all around and slowly closed in on them. Kakashi was the first to notice that there was something wrong, then Sasuke. Sakura was too busy staring at Sasuke to notice and Naruto was being too loud. Kakashi sushed Naruto and located some of my clones and sent Sasuke after them. Naruto had been looking around frantically, trying to find out what was going on, and Sakura got scared and followed Sasuke. Kakashi looked at my spot in the tree and then looked away, acting as if he didn't notice that I was there. So I poofed all around, moving around to many different places, so to confuse Kakashi. Then I poofed right behind Sakura, disguised as Sasuke.

"I didn't find anything. I'm going to go back to Kakashi. You keep looking around."

She agreed without even a clue as to what was going on. So I walked back toward Kakashi, telling one of my clones to disguise in a cloak and to pop into the clearing a few seconds before I did. My clone did as I told her to, and just as she was about to get Naruto, I walked into the clearing and threw a kunai knife at her making her turn into a puff of smoke.

"Naruto, you baka, they could've got you. Be more careful."

Kakashi looked right at me and then suddenly tackled me to the ground. He had figured out that I wasn't Sasuke, but Naruto was clueless to this fact. Naruto started yelling, freaking out telling Kakashi to get off 'Sasuke.' I went back to my own appearance, with Kakashi still on top of me, and started giggling at Naruto's stunned face.

"Wow. You actually got Naruto to be quiet. I give you props girl." Sakura said.

Kakashi still hadn't unpinned me, so I started blushing while Sasuke finally walked back to the clearing unaware of what just happened. When Naruto said something along the lines of 'Kakashi sensei, why are you still on Yuki?' I started to blush even more and Kakashi stood up, offering me his hand so he could help me up. I took his hand and stood up, still blushing.

"Naruto, are you ready to train some more and then get some ramen?"

"Oh come on Yuki! Can't we just get ramen and call it a day?"

"Naruto, your going to train and don't give me any lip or I won't buy the ramen and I'll make you pay!"

I always had a way to get Naruto to train, that I was proud of.

"Do you mind if I train with you guys?" I heard Kakashi say.

I started to blush again and said, "I don't mind, you all can train with us if you'd like, but I won't go easy on you guys because your kids, and I'm warning you now that I train hard."

I saw Sakura start to shake her head no but when Sasuke said that he would train with us she said yes. Naruto knew that the only time I wasn't shy was when I was training or fighting because it was serious to me and because if could save lives, so when I saw Kakashi sit down by the big tree and pull out his pervert book and start reading when I told them to start stretching I walked up to him and stood above him. He looked up at me lazily, silently questioning me as to why I was standing above him.

"Kakashi, I told them I wouldn't go easy on them, and that sure as hell means that I'm not going easy on you. Now get your lazy ass up and go over there and stretch with them. Don't make me make you go over there!"

After my slight reaming, he stood up and walked over and started stretching with them.

"Yuki-san… Why are we stretching? Kakashi sensei never has us stretch."

I glared over at Kakashi, he knows full well that stretching is vital in training, and he looked back at me in a 'don't look at me like that!' face and looked away still stretching.

"Well, Sakura, stretching helps you become more flexible and lessens the soreness at the end of training."

She looked surprised at me and started stretching some more. After they were done, I made them all do push ups, sit ups, pull ups, and running. When they were done with that, I had them practice far and near distance aim. After they were done with that, we all spared. It was Sakura and Naruto first, Naruto won of course. Then it was Sasuke and Naruto, and Sasuke one that. Kakashi and I faced each other and it ended in a tie. I made them all do the push ups, sit ups, pull ups, and running again and then made them stretch back out again. By the end, everyone was sweating but me and Kakashi. Sasuke thanked me with a 'hn' and walked away. Sakura ran after him yelling a 'thanks' behind her. Naruto was bouncing up and down in front of me asking for the ramen now.

"Yes, yes, yes Naruto. You may have your ramen now. Lord, you are so energetic. I'm starting to think you need more of a workout to get that energy out!"

Naruto went wide-eyed and started walking toward the ramen shop when he asked Kakashi if he wanted to come with us. I started blushing and looked at Kakashi. He looked over at me and smiled.

"I'd love to go, but only if it's okay with Yuki."

Blushing even harder I nodded my head yes, letting him know it was okay for him to come along.

The walk to the ramen shop wasn't as awkward as I had pictured it in my head. I thought it would have been silent with me stealing glances at Kakashi and Naruto looking between us and saying something completely embarrassing for me, but it was almost the exact opposite. Kakashi and I had fallen into a small, comfortable conversation while Naruto ran ahead and waited there for us, already eating ramen. Once Kakashi and I arrived at the ramen shop, Naruto had already been on his 11th bowl of ramen and was starting to slow down on the eating.

"Do you want anything Yuki?"

I started blushing again and said a close to silent 'no.'

"Yuki! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you love!"

UGHH! I hate Gai sensei. He always showed up at the worst times and then, to make matters worse, he said the worse possible things.

"Gai, for the last time, I am not, nor will I EVER be, your love! Stop it for your own sake, PLEASE!"

Kakashi sat there looking amused at the scene in front of him. I looked at him sharply and smacked his arm.

"Kakashi, you can't seriously just sit there and let him say that to Yuki!"

Thank you Naruto!

"Yuki, my love, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the festival tomorrow?"

I had completely forgotten about the festival! I had been hoping Kakashi would ask me to go with him, but so far nothing. I'm too shy anyway.

"Sorry Gai. I don't think that's going to happen."

"But why, my love? Are you already being escorted?"

"Uh…"

Being at a loss for words, I had no idea what to say. Kakashi stepped in for me, completely astonishing me.

"Yes, actually. I asked her to go with me this morning."

Kakashi looked over at me and winked, silently telling me to go along with it so Gai would leave me alone.

"Uh… Yeah. Sorry Gai…"

Gai looked at me with anime tears running down his face. I sort of felt bad for the guy, but not bad enough to go with him. Ew; I could feel the shudder go down my spine at that thought. Gai suddenly pointed at Kakashi. This couldn't be good…

"I challenge you to see who Yuki goes with to the festival with!"

The blush that seemed to be stalking my face today slowly crept over my cheeks and I started to protest but Kakashi beat me to it by accepting his challenge and going outside. All I wanted at this point was to crawl inside a hole in the earth and fade away. I hate attention.

It was Gai's turn to pick the challenge this time, so he said he wanted a sparing match to see who would take me. Even if Gai won, I wouldn't go to the festival with him. Poor man; oh well.

**FASTFORWARD THROUGH FIGHT**

I think this might have been the first sparing match that Kakashi went all out. He almost looked determined to beat Gai. In the end Kakashi won, thank the lord. After Gai walked away Kakashi walked up to me, scratching the back of his head looking slightly embarrassed.

"Kakashi, you know you didn't have to fight… I would have said no to him in any case… Why did you tell him you asked me already?"

"Well, honestly, I have been wanting to ask you all day today, but something kept coming up like the extra training session and the ramen shop with Naruto. Heh. You don't have to go with me if you don't want to. I just figured it would be slightly easier if I said I already asked you."

I had been blushing profusely at this point and I was about to answer him when Naruto walked out of the ramen shop with my bag in his hands. Oi, I had forgotten about him.

"Oi, Yuki, you left without your bag so I used your money to pay already. Hope you don't mind. Here's your bag."

He threw your bag over to you and you caught it and put it on your back. Naruto started walking away and announced that he was going home and he would see you later. You looked back over at Kakashi and he was looking at you which caused you to blush again.

"You're really cute when you blush."

This made your blush darken and you tried to hide your face with your hands. Kakashi reached up to your face and started pulling your hands away from your face which made is so your bodies were only inches away from each other and your hands were near your face and his hands were on your wrists. You looked up at him and blushed looking down slightly and he took one of his hands and placed it under your chin and pulled his mask down while pulling your face up to meet his and you met in a kiss. At first, the kiss startled you so you were stiff and Kakashi took this as rejection, so when he started to pull away you moved your face closer to his and deepened the kiss. The kiss became heated and passionate and he started moving forward so you were moving backward till you were pushed up against a wall and his body was pushed up hard against yours. He moved his hand from your chin to behind your head holding your head in place and pulling your face closer to his, if that was possible. His other hand that was holding your wrist moved down to your hips and pulled you closer there. Your hands moved up along his chest resting just below his shoulders. All the sudden he pulled away causing you to whine slightly and you opened your eyes to look at him and he had moved away from you. You looked away thinking that he realized what he was doing and he didn't like you so he was stopping. You started to walk away when he stopped you and pulled you close into his chest and he was hugging you like that.

"I'm sorry Yuki. I don't want to take advantage of you, especially since we aren't even dating. I would love it if you would go with me to the festival tomorrow."

You looked up at him smiling and nodded a yes and placed a peck on his lips.

**FASTWORWARD TO TOMORROW, NOON.**

You and Kurenai had been at your house helping get each other ready for about an hour. The festival starts at 2:00 and it was now 12:00. You both had taken showers and she had done your hair and she was doing hers. You were looking through your closet to try and pick out a dress you should wear. There were many choices you could choose from, there was a short, sleek black cocktail dress that stopped a little higher then mid thigh, a red halter dress that had silver splatter paint all over it and it went a little higher then the black dress and it scooped down in the neck to the bellybutton but it had a plain black slip under it so it would cover everything and the back was covering up to your bra, a simple purple dress that came down to your knees and flowed out at the bottom and drooped at the neckline, and a turquoise dress that had tiny silver sequins spread out over it that clung to your body perfectly and had no straps. You wore the red dress while Kurenai wore the turquoise one. She had decided to go with a little simple black eyeliner and mascara and pink lip gloss and she did your makeup so your eyeliner was a little darker and there was white eye shadow that made your eyes sparkle and the mascara made your eyelashes look so much longer and you wore a dark red lipstick. By the time 1:45 came around, Kakashi and Asuma had both walked up to the front door and were ready to pick you both up. Kakashi was wearing faded black jeans that were low on his hips and a black button down shirt with pin stripes on it. His shirt was unbuttoned to his mid chest but he was still wearing his mask. Asuma was wearing the same jeans but blue and a white button down shirt with a black design on the back and it was unbuttoned completely but he had a white wife beater shirt underneath.

"Wow, you look beautiful Yuki, you too Kurenai." Kakashi said as he was staring at you looking you up and down. He didn't even look at Kurenai once.

You blushed and quietly thanked him.

"You look really nice Kakashi." You responded with.

Asuma took Kurenai and was whispering his compliments in her ear and they started to walk away. Kakashi walked over to you and kissed you on the lips and took your hand and started guiding you in the direction Asuma took Kurenai.

**FASTFORWARD TO END OF DAY**

The sun was setting and you were in the spot where you had been training with Kakashi the previous day. He had won you a giant teddy bear and you were both sitting on the grass looking over the lake at the sun setting. Throughout the day, you had started getting more and more bold.

"Hey, do you wanna go for a swim?" You asked Kakashi.

He smiled at you while saying yes. He started to unbutton his shirt when you started blushing. You had worn your red lace bra and thong because it was the only matching pair that went with the dress; not that that mattered anyway because Kurenai made you wear it due to the hot make out session you and Kakashi had yesterday. He had already gotten out of his pants and into the water when you had started undressing. His pants and shirt were on the hill but thankfully he left his (red plaid you noticed) boxers on. You looked over at him to see that he was watching you undress so you made the turn around motion with your hand and started to undress. You got into your undergarments and placed your dress next to his clothes and jumped in the water before Kakashi could turn around and look at you.

After a while of swimming around and chasing each other in the water and kissing a lot, you both got out of the water. He quickly poofed back to his house and got towels and you wrapped yourselves in them. When the sun started setting, he put his arm around you and held you. The second the sun was half down, he kissed you and asked you to be his girlfriend. It was the most romantic moment that you could have ever pictured, but he said he had a surprise for you.

After you both dried off and got dressed, he took you to the woods and you saw a picnic with candles and a basket of food. You were so blown away that you hugged him so hard he couldn't breathe. You let him go; chuckling slightly and you both sat down and ate.

At the end of the meal, he walked you home and kissed you at your door saying goodbye. It was the perfect end, to the perfect day.


End file.
